The present invention relates to methods of self-defense in general and in particular to methods and articles for dispensing and applying a debilitating substance to a person that is desired to be subdued.
There are any many self-defense related articles known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,321 to Hippensteel discloses a self-defense ring that has a cavity and a spray orifice communicating with the cavity. There includes a canister that is within the cavity that contains a pressurized substance that is sprayed through an orifice once a triggering action is taken. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,454 to Ludaescher also discloses a non-lethal fluid delivery device. The device includes a replaceable pressurized canister holding a fluid, such as pepper spray that discharges an atomized mist when activated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,701 to Seats discloses a combined hand glove and aerosol repellant device. A small cylindrical canister of an aerosol repellant is held in a glove and is worn by a person for protection against assaults. The repellant canister dispenses an aerosol to stop a would be attacker.
As can be seen from the above, it is known in the art to utilize an aerosol to dispense a substance, such as pepper spray or mace to disable a would-be attacker. The aerosol dispensing of such a substance has several detriments. A defender utilizing an aerosol must receive proper training and have the necessary manual dexterity to effectively operate the canister. To prevent accidental deployment, existing canisters employ a lockable trigger or include some other safety mechanism. These safety mechanisms must be disengaged to gain access to the trigger. Once the canister has been placed in a functional mode, it must then be raised, aimed, and discharged at the attacker. These tasks must be accomplished in a quick an efficient manner within the timeframe that the attacker poses an imminent threat to when the attacker actually begins an attack on the defender. Ideally, this process is best executed so that the defender is ready to discharge the canister before the attacker decides to strike. Under an escalating violent situation, when emotions and stress are rapidly increasing, these tasks become increasingly more demanding than in a practice atmosphere, and increasing the chances of the defender forgetting or unintentionally omitting one of the preparatory steps to use of the canister.
One of the major shortcomings of using aerosol canisters includes the possibility of cross-contamination of the spray striking an innocent bystander, or even the defender if the canister is not properly aimed. Use of an aerosol container also requires that a distance between the would-be attacker be maintained to effectively deploy such an aerosol system. The possibility of missing is increased with the speed at which the attack or altercation develops and the readiness of the defender. In a close quarter situation, an aerosol deployment of a substance provides the chance for an attacker to remove the canister from the user""s person and thereby prevent deployment, and as stated above, increases the chance of cross-contamination. Further, in an outdoors situation, the prevailing weather conditions can have a detrimental effect on the use of the canister. These conditions include the possibility that a wind can cause the aerosol spray can be diverted to an innocent bystander, or in some instances even back to the defender without affecting the attacker at all.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a self-defense system that would apply a debilitating substance using a non-aerosol delivery. A non-aerosol method of delivery should provide for a safer deployment by a defender against an attacker. The manner of delivery should minimize the potential of cross-contamination so those individuals who are in proximity of the attack and who might suffer from medical conditions are not adversely exposed to the dangers of the debilitating substance. Non-aerosol deployment also has the advantage of not being as adversely affected by poor weather conditions such as wind or humidity. Such a system would allow for close range deployment without the risk of cross-contamination, as well as provide a more subtle and inconspicuous deployment.
One aspect of the present invention is a dispenser for releasing a debilitating substance into a user""s hand. The dispenser comprises an outer layer defining a cavity therein. The outer layer further defines a plurality of holes therethrough communicating the cavity with an exterior of said dispenser. At least one sharp projection extends from the outer layer into the cavity. A pouch is positioned within the cavity proximate to the at least one sharp projection wherein the pouch contains a debilitating substance.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method for the deployment of a non-aerosol debilitating substance comprising the steps of placing a delivery apparatus in the hand of a user. The user then releases a debilitating substance from the delivery apparatus into the user""s hand, and then applying the user""s hand containing the debilitating substance to the facial or other bodily region of a recipient to be debilitated.